Una cita sin importancia
by Shi Feng Huang
Summary: Algunas relaciones son más complicadas de lo que parecen, especialmente si ocurren en Japón


UNA CITA SIN IMPORTANCIA

* * *

Akane resopló, exasperada. Por qué habría pensado que traer a Ranma al viaje a Europa sería una buena idea? El pobre se aburría más que las papeleras. Si hubiera sido posible, se habría dormido de pie en todos y cada uno de los museos que habían visitado. Y apreciar el arte? Ni pizca. Lo único que había apreciado era el desayuno del hotel, en plan buffet libre. Se hartaba de comer para sorpresa y risas de los que los rodeaban y vergüenza de Akane. Qué le costaba comportarse como un ser civilizado, en lugar de ser un bárbaro? Cualquier día temía que el director del hotel les llamase la atención. Y entonces, qué haría?

Akane se miró al espejo, desencantada. No funcionaba. Por muchas vueltas que le diera, su matrimonio no funcionaba. Desde el primer momento estaba claro que aquello no saldría bien. Por qué diablos su padre la había comprometido con él? Por qué no había tenido valor para decir que no cuando pusieron en marcha la segunda boda...? Bajó la vista. En aquel momento, había pensado que quizás... Seis años de matrimonio le habían demostrado que aquellos quizás que se había planteado no la llevaban a ninguna parte, salvo a donde estaba ahora. En una trampa. Como las que vivían tantas otras chicas japonesas de su edad. Pero ella... ella quería algo diferente, quería alguien que la amara por ella misma, no que estuviera a su lado por un estúpido compromiso...

El teléfono sonó en la habitación. Quién podía ser? Su padre? Kasumi? Ranma había salido a dar una vuelta, cuando ella se había quejado de dolor de cabeza. Se apresuró a cogerlo, intrigada.

"..."

"Ryuu? Cómo... cómo me has localizado?"

"..."

"No, espera... qué?"

"..."

"No, Ryuu, por favor..."

"..."

"Lo sé, yo..."

"..."

"Ryuu... soy una mujer casada..."

"..."

"No... yo..."

"..."

"Estoy... estoy en la habitación 312".

Colgó el teléfono, trepidante. Por un momento sintió como si el corazón quisiera saltarle por la boca. Sintió nauseas. Qué estaba haciendo? Volvió al baño y se echó agua fría en la cara. Se miró al espejo y apartó la mirada instantáneamente. No podía...

No podía qué? No podía intentar conseguir lo que tanto ansiaba, alguien que la quisiera? Aunque no fuera su marido? Tantas parejas lo hacían, qué más daba una más? Y Ryuu... Ryuu era un tipo estupendo. La entendía, podía hablar con él de cualquier tema; aunque no tuviera ni idea, mostraba interés. No tenía problemas en practicar deportes con ella. Era interesante... y tenía buen físico.

_No tanto como Ranma..._

'Y qué? Ranma... sólo se interesa por sus artes marciales' se recordó con cierta amargura.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. La decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Akane despertó. Ryuu aún seguía allí. Sintió... una calidez en todo su cuerpo... aquella tarde... aquella tarde había sido todo lo que podía desear y más. Miró su anillo, abandonado en la mesilla al lado de la cama. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Por qué? Por qué no podía tener algo así con Ranma? Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando controlar el llanto. Miró a su acompañante. Cómo podía... haber hecho eso? Lo sacudió, primero suavemente, luego con rudeza. No quería verlo. Nunca más.

Éste se volvió lentamente para mirarla, aún medio dormido.

"Márchate!" le dijo Akane, autoritaria. Cada segundo que pasaba en su compañía le resultaba doloroso.

"Qué...?" preguntó, aún somnoliento.

"Vete!" chilló, histérica. "No quiero verte!!!"

"Akane..." murmuró, sorprendido por su actitud.

"LARGO!!!" gritó, tirando de las sábanas, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. El esfuerzo le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero. Permaneció unos segundos sentada, anonadada, sin saber muy bien qué pasaba. Cuando vio a Ryuu levantarse y poner la rodilla sobre la cama para acercarse a ella, se llevó las manos a la boca, cerrando los ojos. Se levantó a trastabillas del suelo, y se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de baño. Las rodillas apenas la sostenían y casi rodó por el suelo antes de llegar a la puerta. Una vez allí la cerró con todas sus fuerzas, apoyándose en ella. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó resbalar hasta llegar al suelo, hecha un ovillo.

Knock, knock.

"Akane, qué pasa? Abre la puerta..."

"Lárgate...- susurró, en un tono apenas audible. Al oír cómo se repetían los toques en la puerta, se dejó llevar por la desesperación-. LÁRGATE! HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! No quiero volver a verte... nunca más..."

El llanto interrumpía sus palabras, haciendo que le faltara la respiración. Cómo... cómo deseaba que nada hubiera pasado, que esa tarde fuera irreal, un producto de su fantasía... pero aún podía notar los mordiscos de Ryuu en su cuello, algunos arañazos en su cadera...

Cómo había podido...?

'Qué pensará Ranma...?' se preguntó, desesperada.

Qué pensaría Sayaka...

'Mi niña... mi dulce niña...'

Sintió un escalofrío que la obligó a abrir los ojos. No podría volver a mirar a Sayaka a los ojos. Su niña, que tenía a su mamá por poco menos que una diosa...

Deshonor.

Sólo hay una manera de lavar esa mancha.

Puso en marcha el grifo y esperó hasta que la bañera estuviera medio llena.

Con la mirada vacua, buscó en su bolso, luego entre las cosas de Ranma. Cogió una cuchilla de afeitar desechable y la desmontó, extrayendo la hoja. Quitándose la camisola, se metió en la bañera, sumergiéndose unos segundos, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más la respiración. Emergió, mirando al fondo del baño. Cogió del suelo la cuchilla y sin más dilación, hizo un corte transversal a la altura de las muñecas, tirando la hoja sin preocuparse de dónde caería...

* * *

Notas de la autora.

Menos mal que ahora practico artes marciales...


End file.
